


What happened?

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, M/M, angsty backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wonders why Kageyama chose not to go to Seijoh. Turns out the story is more complicated than he thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crapso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapso/gifts).



> I wrote this whole thing drunk don't mind the mistakes.

It was a typical Saturday morning in Miyagi prefecture, and as usual two fifteen year old boys were in the park with the same beat up volleyball they've been using all year.

"Your receives are getting better, but they still suck," Kageyama scowled, tossing the ball to the smaller boy.

"Oh shut up, at least I'm trying!" Hinata cried back before taking the ball to the face for the fifth time in the two hours they had been there.

Fed up, Kageyama picked up the ball and tucked it under his arm, "come on, let's go back to my place. You're obviously worn out and it's starting to get hot out."

Hinata huffed but followed the setter out of the park and down the street, grasping his calloused hand when he caught up. The two walked in silence, hand in hand as the July sun beat down on them. Summer break had just begun, and the two had big plans to train hard as well as spend more time together outside of club activities. The closest thing the two of them have come to a proper date in their two and a half month relationship was the time they stayed late after evening practice to flirt between plays.

By the time they arrived back at Kageyama's house, the temperature had skyrocketed to a point where the boys immediately shed their sweat soaked shirts as they basked in the relief that was the setter's air conditioned house.

"Tobio for the love of God put a shirt on," Mrs. Kageyama scolded from the living room, swiping on a petal pink lipstick before grabbing her briefcase.

"Hi Kageyama-san!" Hinata cried happily, smiling brightly despite also being shirtless. Instead of scolding him, however, the older woman simply smiled back at him.

"Hello there Hinata-kun! It's so nice to see you again! I really wish I could stay and make lunch for you boys, but I have an important case in sendai and I have to catch the train."

She kissed both boys on the forehead, leaving petal pink kiss prints on their faces, "be good, okay?"

She winked at Tobio, who flushed and sputtered as she left the door, high heels clicking against the floor.

"I feel like your mom is too comfortable with us being together," Hinata commented.

"Tell me about it," the setter agreed, looking rather frazzled.

Hinata made himself comfortable sprawled out on his boyfriend's bed while the latter fetches some ice cream from the freezer. He glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings. Kageyama's room was messier than usual, with a few articles of clothing scattered on the floor, along with a giant heap of random papers scattered beside his desk. On top of the pile was a teal envelope. Curious, the decoy rolled off the bed and approached the pile.

Kageyama returned with two popsicles to find his boyfriend staring at the letter he had received long ago. The setter tensed as he locked eyes with Hinata's.

"Kageyama, you got invited to seijoh?"

He nodded, handing his boyfriend a popsicle before joining him on the bed. The letter was now between them.

"Why didn't you go?" Hinata asked, "is it because of Oikawa?"

Kageyama shook his head, "I was invited before my King of the Court phase, and I accepted their offer at first."

"So why did you change your mind?"

Kageyama huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "it's a long story."

"Tell me," Hinata's golden brown eyes were filled with curiosity. Kageyama couldn't help but be entranced by him.

"Just...promise me you won't judge me or laugh at me."

"I would never do that." Hinata kissed the setter's cheek and took his hand as Kageyama sucked in a deep breath.

-x-

Kageyama was in his second year at Kitagawa Daiichi when he realized he wasn't like the other boys at school. Instead of shyly asking girls on dates, he found himself entranced by his own male teammate. He was tall, well built, and his hair seemed to defy gravity. The way he spiked the boy's tosses made his heart speed up.

"Alright, second year's turn to clean up!" the current captain shouted as the rest of the team dispersed, leaving the three teens to clean up the gym.

Kunimi was busy rounding up the stray balls that littered the court, while the other two were busy taking down the net. As they were folding it up, their hands would brush against each other, causing both boys to blush and nearly drop the net.

"Oh for the love of god, you two should just kiss already," Kunimi sighed, wheeling the basket of balls back into the storage room.

Kageyama glanced over at Kindaichi, whose poker face was starting to break as he became frazzled. Blushing, Kageyama continued his job at tidying up, not wanting to face the wrath of his senpais tomorrow morning. However, as they were locking up, Kageyama quickly kissed the corner of Kindaichi's mouth before bolting home.

Their relationship progressed steadily over the course of a year, and they had immense support from their teammates. Even Kageyama's mother adored Kindaichi as if he were her own son. By the start of third year, the two had plans to go to Aoba Johsai for high school and were even discussing plans after high school; eager to be able to continue volleyball together.

However, as time went on, complications arose between the two of them. Kindaichi became much more touchy, while Kageyama wanted to wait until high school when they were both mature enough to understand their own actions before deciding to do anything sexual. This led to frequent fights, and often the team would hear the duo shouting at each other in the locker room.

Regardless, Kageyama was confident that once they got to Seijoh, they would be able to release the building sexual tensions and things would go back to normal. After all, he was in love with Kindaichi, and judging by the way the latter held him when he slept over, it was obvious that Kindaichi felt the same way.

That's why when the setter arrived at Kitagawa Daiichi early, he didn't expect the gym doors to be open, and he certainly didn't expect to find his boyfriend on his knees in the storage room with Kunimi's dick in his mouth. Horrified, he could only stand frozen in place as Kindaichi realized the situation, pulling away from the other third year and coughing violently.

"Kageyama...oh god..." his voice was raspy as Kunimi gave the setter a smug smirk.

Kageyama could feel his heart shatter as his hands trembled violently, tears pouring down his face.

"I don't want to hear it," he growled, his usual innocent smile gone and replaced with a look most people get when they're severely constipated. Slamming the storage room door shut, he bolted from the gym, running right back home with the intention of curling up in bed and not coming out.

"Tobio, sweetie, what are you doing home?" his mother asked, in her pyjamas and sipping her morning coffee.

Kageyama locked eyes with his mother, and his expression told her everything. She all but threw down her coffee and opened her arms for her son. He ran into them, hugging her tightly and crying into her pyjama shirt. She gently smoothed his hair, rubbing his back as he continued to cry.

"Boys suck," he eventually choked out.

His mother laughed, "they sure do, Tobio."

Inhaling his mother's scent of rosewater and coffee, he eventually was able to stop crying. She ended up calling him in sick, and because it was her day off, the two had a mother-son day eating junk food and watching dramatic American romcoms.

While his mother's actions helped, Kageyama became very sour at volleyball. His tosses, which used to be clean and smooth, now became erratic and impossible for the spikers to spike.

"Learn to spike a fucking ball!" he eventually shouted at Kindaichi, the first thing he said to him in a week, "lord knows you're good at sucking them!"

The whole gym went silent as the spiker turned to face his ex, a scowl on his face.

"Well maybe if you actually put out and did your part, I wouldn’t be stuck dealing with all your shit."

"I thought you loved me."

"Yeah well things change, King." he scowled, winking at Kunimi.

Kageyama's temper spiked as he shoved Kindaichi to the ground.

"KAGEYAMA," the coach shouted, pulling him off of the spiker, "Go home, get your thoughts cleared up."

But his thoughts never did clear up. At night, he was filled with nightmares of everyone he ever loved turning away from him. He vowed he would never fall in love, and he began pushing people away. Which led to his humiliating nickname and even worse benching at the end of his junior high school days.

He pulled his application to Seijoh and enrolled in Karasuno after failing to get into Shiratorizawa.

-x-

"So, that's why you came to Karasuno?"

Kageyama nodded, tears streaming down his face at the memory. Hinata leaned over and kissed away the tears.

"I guess that would explain why you're such a sourpuss," Hinata teased, to Kageyama's annoyance.

The orange haired ball of sunshine straddled the other boy, kissing him deeply and tenderly.

"Well sex doesn’t matter to me at all. I'm just happy being with you, because I love you," Hinata smiled, peppering kisses all over the setter, "everything will be okay. You're the king of my heart, remember that. I'm ready whenever you are."

Kageyama became overwhelmed with emotion as he suddenly flipped them over, capturing the smaller boy's lips with his own.

"I'm ready," he whispered.

 

The next time Hinata saw Kindaichi, he marched right up to him and stared him straight in the eye.

"It's too bad you couldn't hold out, because damn can Kageyama eat ass," he announced, in the presence of the entire Seijoh and Karasuno team. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were huddled together and laughing while Kageyama looked ready to murder.

"DUMBASS HINATA."


End file.
